A Miscount of Many Mistakes 2
by Karasu878
Summary: I am writing the rest of the story for crazy. I hope you like it! Hiatus until at least June...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I hope I can keep this story just as good and Crazy told me direction she wanted the story to go in so I will try my best.

Disclamer: I own nothing.

* * *

MOMM chapter: 11

Cheshire had tried to convince me to just run away at our first chance and catch a boat to a different country or something. I refused surprisingly. I didn't want to come in contact with these chains again and maybe Pandora could help me. If it was a possibility then I was willing to go back to the Pandora headquarters.

Even if I had to keep Break and Cheshire from ripping each other guts out.

* * *

We were already halfway there and I had to ride in Break's carriage so Cheshire didn't get any ideas of his own. The driver who was introduced as "Reim" had wished me good luck before I had got in the carriage with Break.

It didn't make me feel too good about the trip ahead of me. However, it was.

... Interesting to say at the least.

At least now I had somewhat of a high tolerance for him now... And Emily.

Oh and really awkward silences.

Also to just be blunt the damn torching of my sanity began as soon as I stepped in that cursed carriage with that insane being called Break.

"You weren't really going to shoot me right?" he grinned much like a freaky

Clown ready to devour its next child... Like on that movie it you know?

I had glared considering my answer.

_Well I thought of shooting you if you had left or not._

Or

_I might now if you get closer._

Instead I went with "Don't make me wish I had."

"Hehehe! Violent are we?" Emily squeaked.

I narrowed my eyes.

Break's grin just grew wider as he carefully set Emily on my shoulder.

"I really do ponder why Emily has taken such a liking to you. She doesn't do that often. "

"Has it ever occurred to you to ask her?"

Break's face took the shape of sheepness. (Don't mind that word if you don't know what I mean)

"Heh. Heh. No it hasn't."

(Sweat-drop)

Silence

"Well? Are you going to ask her?" I mumbled.

"Yes of course!"

Silence

"Then ask it!"

Trust me he never did.

* * *

"Is this real hair?" Break asked messing with said dark blue hair.

I quickly swatted his hand away.

"Uh... Yes? Why?"

Break once again grabbed my hair instead now he tugged it.

"Oww! What the hell Break!"

"Oh! I thought it was a wig! I thought surely something so pretty wouldn't be on your head!" he giggled with a mischievous hint in his eye.

I growled at him.

You know no matter how much they would hate to admit it. Cheshire and Break had a lot in common.

"Miss Mira are you angry with me now?" he giggled frustrating me even more.

So I did what I do every other time I got irritated.

I consulted violence.

I brought my hand around and slapped him full on the face hard. The crack of skin being abused lingered in the air and ringed in my ears.

Break brought his face around slowly while I thought about how violence was not my strong suit. When I saw Break's face it filled with shock and wonder.

This was the third awkward silence to occur.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, we finally stopped and went to this Inn, and once again so Cheshire wouldn't grab me and run I had to share a room with Break.

A perfect end to perfect day.

When we both were settled inside, Break grabbed my marble which was in my bag and a serious tone that I didn't ever thought was possible for him said.

"I know you don't know who you really are."

I froze and turned away.

"What?" I squeaked. I hadn't even told Cheshire that.

"And, I just thought I'd tell you that I do."

* * *

Like it? I hope so and I will post longer chapters no worries!

Please review too. I run on them and I wont post another chapter until I'm done with it and I have a review.


	2. Chapter 12

Well I hope I do good again! I have to say I think I am having WAY too much fun with this.

I DO NOT OWN INFACT THE PLOT ISNT EVEN MINE

* * *

Chapter 12:

I just sat on my bed slowly as if sitting down to roughly or any sudden movements would destroy it.

"You're just trying to screw with me." I mumbled looking at Break's face trying to find the tattle tale sign on his face that showed that it was all a joke. However, there was no indication that it was. He even shook his head in a serious (as serious a crazed mad man can get that is) way.

"No, I am not." Then he would lie down on his own bed yawning and grabbing one of his candy cans (which I was seriously considering to steal in the middle of the night) along the way. He munched on what I guessed was sugar cubes and I glared at him in the silence that followed.

"Are you not going to tell me?" I asked slightly annoyed after I just couldn't take the silence anymore. An infuriating voice that only could belong to Emily giggled answering my answer.

My anger boiled under my skin, but I didn't let it all show, not yet. If I didn't something _very_ bad may have happened to Break that day. This anger was much stronger than what I felt in the carriage on the first day. I was well beyond irritated. Hell, I gone past "I feel like wringing someone's neck" angry. Instead of making Break into the bloody mess I very much felt like making him into, I through a pillow at face hating his very existence. Once the pillow came in contact with his face (and his ever-loving smile that everyone loves) it made him swing his head back and smash it on his headboard giving out(what would be) satisfying (if killing him wasn't my goal) _thunk!_ (But, since it didn't kill him) I then kicked my sheets in frustration, and decided to cuss him out instead.

"You…..You….You….."I struggled with the words in my head trying to come out with a sentence that was insulting and made sense. "ASS! I mean…UG! YOU SELFISH MOTHERFUCKING BASTERD!" I gave out a childish whine to finish my tantrum as Break sat up with his creepy clown grin still painted on his face. I hated that damn thing. Not only was obviously (well obvious for me) fake, it had meant I had not fazed him at all.

"Now Miss Mira, before you can crack my skull and potentially kill me by trying another drastic action like what you just had done let me just reveal that we are most certainly not in the most convenient place to unravel your past."

I rose up my eyebrow and Break gestured to the window. So, I looked out on to the street out below us and gasped softly. There were chains looking in the window waiting, listening intently.

_They must have heard every word, heck everything that was spoken or done._

I gave a mental smirk.

_I hope they enjoyed my rant the little cunts._

"You see, it seems Alyss has taken an interest in you. However, I very much do not think that you would enjoy her learning about your past at the same time that you do."

I gave out a small "Hn." In forced agreement, before covering the windows with some spare blankets I found at the end of the beds. Break with pure amusement on his face observed as I did so. I don't know if it was me or it was really happing but it seem like his sugar cubes suddenly became like popcorn as if he was someone at the movies.

"WHAT!" I snapped after I was done and through with his creepy stare. "I'm sorry if you get off on chains watching you as you sleep, but I am very much not like you, you sick freak!" By the time I got finished with my statement I was chuckling the last bit out. I still find it amazing how much I could amuse myself.

Break laughed at my statement contently. "No, I very much agree with you there Miss Mira." He leaned his head to the side like a confused dog for a moment and then continued. "I'm just curious as to why you're so scared of those chains, who are not intending on hurting us, when you have to share a room with a mere stranger."

I guess you could say he was right. I should've been scared, but a tiny little voice kept saying that he would not ever even _want_ to hurt me if I even held him at gun point or at chain-point so to speak. It didn't really make since, and I question my sanity why I ever listened to the voice in the first place.

Then the infuriating man pissed me off even more, if you can see that as even possible because I still question if it was.

"I will tell you one thing about your past Miss Mira! I'm sure you find it very important!" He smiled evilly, but at the moment I was too hung on the words he said so it had gone unnoticed.

"What is it?" I asked a little cautiously. I might have missed his grin, but I knew Break well enough to know that he was a freaking tease in many ways. Sexually? I wouldn't exactly know… That road for him and me just seemed to damn _awkward _to even _think about_.

"Your name was Mira!" He giggled childishly. I growled in frustration, but an idea hit me not two seconds later.

"Well _Kevin_….." I smirked knowingly. "I guess this will be an interesting experience knowing my _real_ name." My tone dripped with sweetness and sarcasm.

"Kevin" gave me a hard stare (Still keeping his creepy ass smile might I add). I just chuckled lightly and promptly said goodnight. I fell asleep that night feeling quite triumphant.

My statement continued to be rewarding throughout the morning for Break was the one to drive and I was stuck with Reim in the carriage.

I ended up liking him enough. His first point was gained when I realized that he appreciated the fact that people didn't want to be pestered or talked to while they had a book open on their lap. They like to do what their reason is for having the book out in the first place, read. He didn't talk much when I wasn't reading ether, but that was completely fine with me. The only serious conversation we had the whole day had started when he asked:

"You know of Break's past." Actually now that I think on it, it was more of a statement.

"Yes and?"

"I'm guessing you may have mentioned it yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes indeed I did, he was started to annoy the hell out of me so I started blackmailing him." Reim sighed.

"Please tell me you didn't mention the girl." He begged.

"Of course not!" I blurted out loudly startling Reim and I guess also Break since the carriage shaked abit (caused by unsafe driving). "I'm not a low hitter!"

Reim then stumbled over his next words "Yes I-I'm sorry-sorry about t-that. It's just…."

I held my hand up.

"There is no need to explain, I well enough know how it is to lose someone in such a way. In fact I think I know it all too well." I hated feeling guilty about others deaths, Gwenive wasn't the only one I mourned ether.

Reim gave me a very sad look before replying "I'm sorry Miss Mira I didn't mean to have cause for you to not like me." I smiled lightly.

"Oh trust me when I say I'm enjoying your company Mister Reim! You're the only nice person I've met in ages that's at least bit _sane_." I smiled at him warmly as if he was my little brother.

"Besides I've couldn't help but notice how incredibly adorable you are when you blush." I teased lightly.

Said blush covered his face and I chuckled "Aww! That's exactly what I meant!" I patted his head in a way I would do to little kids. "You're too sensitive." I laughed.

Reim just smiled shyly.

I guess Break got over himself by the end of the day because he was sharing a room with me again that night. I guess it was going to be better with me (someone who he could stand) than someone he absolutely hated like Cheshire.

Speaking of the purple and pink fiend, I missed him. I never got to see him that much through those days of traveling. Thankfully though I had known that the next day we would arrive at headquarters because of Reim. Tomorrow and I could be reunited with my best friend. I just needed to survive on more dose of Breakanol (I thought it would be an overdose.)

Though when I entered our room he was strangely quiet. It lasted for quite a while too. It was so quiet heard a Cheshire curse when he dropped a pen a few rooms away.

After a half an hour of reading I decided that there was something seriously wrong with him, so I moved to go get Reim because I sure as hell didn't know what to do. However, as I got to the door I heard a low mumble say:

"Stay"

"Are you alright?" I asked. It was the first words that came to mind. I earned a disturbing glare. If he was trying to freak me out, he had succeeded to the nth degree.

I held up my hands in defeat.

"Alright I'm sorry for using your real name ok? Just stop with the creepy act alright?"

He ignored my last statement as he stood up and looked out the one window that I didn't even know we had before turning to me.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

I knew immediately what he meant. I nodded slowly.

"Since apparently you already know most of my history from Cheshire, where do you think I hid when I was Kevin?"

The question struck me as strange, but before I could answer Break continued.

"I lived with an old woman in the woods."

_Why was he talking about his past? Wasn't he supposed to tell me mine?_

"You were her daughter Mira Grove."

My eyes widened in sudden realization. Break…no Kevin had lived with me? I was shocked. Was my memory really so lost that not even the slightest slimmer of remembrance hit me when I first saw him?

"You took care of the house more than you mother did, the poor soul was always sick. Meldia always resented my killings, but you always believed I would change.

Your mother, eventually died, and I wanted to leave town. However, I had not wanted you to stay there alone by yourself; I treated you too much as family to just leave you. So, I had brought us both to a new town." Break rambled on and on, unable to stop.

I almost scoffed out loud. Break? Family? The idea of it was ludicrous, yet Break was completely serious. He was not by far joking.

Break sat next to me on the bed and then held my eyes.

"I watched you die Mira."  
I was a little pulled back from that.

_I…died?_

"Y-Yet," Break stumbled "Here you are, but you don't remember me in the slightest bit" He chuckled sourly. "Not only that now you are looking at me as if I've grown a second head."

I blinked a few times before muttering "sorry" and merely getting up and picking up my tiny marble. I examined the blue swirls on it. I had almost forgotten about it.

"It's how I knew for sure." Break smiled softly. "I gave you that for your birthday."

"It is a lot to take in" O quietly said "But, I'll manage. Now" I put the marble back down and walked back over to Break, and casually swung a pillow into his face once again having it smack him across it.

"Cut this 'serious' crap out I know you might have acted more like this back then, but I'm used to something other than this! Thus! Your making me uncomfortable." I said in a nice demanding tone never changing my face expression.

Break just laughed loudly.

"That's just the best part about all of this Mira, you have not in any way changed one bit."

* * *

MaNNN I love Break to death and thats why I'm glad Crazy approved this! I STILL love cheshire too though. Infact I love Gil, Reim, Oz, Alois Trancy, Undertaker, Ciel Phantomhive, Claude, Sebastian, Muramasa, Kenpachii, Sessimaru, blah blah (contieues)

Mira: I'm sorry ,but at the moment the author, Karasu-chan, is showing symptoms of her terrible diease known as fangirlism, there is no cure. SHe inpeled to love men that do not exsit for her whole life. God bless her soul... Review so we may some day at least find a treatment plan for our dear writer.


	3. Notice

I am soooo sorry guys but I cannot get in contact with Crazy so I'm going to put this on Hiatus just for a few months to try and contact her and catch up on my own stories for once. I promise this will continue. If I can't find her by June I will write what I want and she'll just have to deal with it. I am also You brat on Hiatus just for a while cause the copies all got deleted T_T. But, Misfit Days is going to be moving along and I might put up a whole story for Rose Petals soo… Be happy for that! Once again I'm sorry and I hope you don't hate me for this.


End file.
